Am I Handsome?
by mairavelia
Summary: Pertanyaan ter-absurd yang dilontarkan Uzumaki Naruto. Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan berkata 'What the hell' ketika mendengarnya. Short-fic! Full warning inside! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA-SAN :D RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Am I Handsome? © Mai Ravelia**

**Warn(s) : short-fic, AU, boyslove, plotless, maybe typo(s), dll**

**Don't read if you don't like!**

* * *

><p>Sudah lima menit berlalu, namun Naruto masih dalam posisi sama sedari tadi; berdiri di depan cermin lokernya dengan dahi mengerut, tak lupa tangan kanan berada di dagu, berpose berpikir.<p>

"Terlalu banyak berpikir sambil mengerutkan dahi seperti itu dapat membuat otakmu berasap, Dobe."

"AAHH!" jerit Naruto ketika telinganya menangkap suara berat yang berjarak sangat dekat. "Teme! Kau mengagetkanku! Kapan kau datang? Dan—apa maksud perkataanmu barusan?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi penuh emosi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Baru saja. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya berbicara fakta," jawabnya kalem.

Naruto tertegun sejenak, namun ia kembali memasang wajah serius. Kemudian ia menutup dan mengunci lokernya, dan berbalik arah berniat pulang.

Sasuke heran terhadap tingkah laku sahabatnya. Sedikit berlari, ia menghampiri Naruto dan menyesuaikan langkahnya, "Ada apa?"

"Hhh..." Naruto menghela nafas. Ia menatap langit gelap bertabur bintang diatasnya. Mereka berdua baru selesai ekstrakurikuler sehingga pulang malam. Saat itu sekitar pukul 7.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" tanggap Sasuke tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara. Tangannya sibuk membuka tutup botol minuman isotonik yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Menurutmu aku tampan tidak?"

Beruntunglah Sasuke belum meneguk air minumnya. Kalau sudah, pastilah ia tersedak. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tanya Sasuke sewot.

_What the hell? _Kesambet apa Naruto sehingga melontarkan pertanyaan se-absurd itu? _Well_, satu sekolah dengan Naruto sejak SD membuat Sasuke sangat paham perilaku Naruto. Dari dulu, Naruto selalu saja menyebut dirinya 'paling tampan', 'paling pintar', 'paling jago' dan 'paling-paling' lainnya yang jika disebutkan semua tentu tak akan habis sampai besok.

Dan sekarang? Naruto bertanya kepada dirinya 'apakah dia tampan?'. Mungkin pola pikirnya telah berubah sejak SMA, Naruto telah tobat, pikir Sasuke dangkal.

"Jawab, Sas!"

"_Wait a minute, _kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Biasanya kau selalu berkata kalau kau yang paling tampan?" sindir Sasuke.

"_Well,_ aku hanya bingung," jawab Naruto. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Waktu SMP, aku pernah menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura-chan, namun ia menolak karena menurutnya aku jelek. Tapi, hari Minggu kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di toko buku, dia bilang 'Wah, kau benar-benar Naruto? Sekarang kau tampan ya! Aku jadi agak menyesal menolakmu dulu.' Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Sejak saat itu, aku mulai bertanya kepada orang-orang. Aku bertanya kepada Gaara, dia bilang 'Kau tidak tampan, tapi kau manis.' Lalu aku bertanya kepada Hinata-chan, dia tidak menjawab, tapi mukanya sangat merah dan kemudian ia kabur. Kurasa ia sakit.

Kemudian aku bertanya ke Shikamaru, dia menjawab 'Kau terlihat tampan jika kau menjadi pendiam atau tertidur.' Terakhir aku bertanya pada Kiba, dia bilang 'Kau terlihat tampan jika sedang menahan buang air besar.' Dan kemudian aku menimpuk wajahnya dengan penghapus papan tulis," ujar Naruto panjang lebar. Kemudian ia menghela nafas, "Jadi menurutmu, Sasuke, aku tampan atau tidak?"

Sasuke menatap jalan di depannya. Rumahnya telah terlihat dari sini. Rumahnya dan rumah Naruto hanya berbeda dua blok yang dipisahkan oleh gang. "Tidak," jawab Sasuke mantap, padat dan terlampau jelas.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau brengsek menyebalkan!" serunya. Kemudian ia menatap bulan purnama diatasnya. Lebih baik begini daripada melihat alien-autis-brengsek disampingnya.

"Walaupun kau jelek, aku tetap suka."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Matanya tak menatap bulan lagi melainkan menatap alien-autis-brengsek disampingnya.

Sasuke mengibaskan lengannya. Dalam hati, ia mengutuki kebodohannya, "_Never mind, _aku pulang duluan. Jaa!" serunya sambil agak berlari menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha yang sudah didepan mata.

"Jaa!" seru Naruto. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanan kerumahnya yang tinggal berbelok ke sebuah gang. Namun, pikirannya masih terngiang ucapan Sasuke yang samar-samar didengarnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil terus melangkah. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pipinya menghangat.

Hah! Reflek yang sangat lambat, Bung.

Kemudian ia kembali menatap langit, yang masih dipenuhi bintang dan bulan purnama.

"Jadi ini yang dinamakan 'pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba', ya? Hehehe," ujar Naruto tersenyum sendiri. Kemudian Ia berlari agar mencapai rumah lebih cepat.

Naruto yakin Ia akan insomnia malam ini karena detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>

HUAAPAA INI? Muhehahuehau maap ya Minna-san, ini fic pelampiasan yang kutulis karena mendadak WB =,= Ide-nya pun baru saja muncul, jadi langsung saya tulis mumpung masih 'anget' huehauhuehahaue ;D

Gantung yakk? Hoho saya juga ngrasa gitu *elus jenggot* maklum lagi wb -,- doain aja supaya saya dapet ide dan MUNGKIN akan bikin sekuelnya. MUNGKIN lho yaa ;p gak janji jugaa *ditimpuk

MERRY CHRISTMAS (bagi yang merayakan) AND HAPPY NEW YEAR ^^

Mind to RnR?

**Jakarta, 27 Desember 2011**

**Sign,**

**Mai Ravelia**


End file.
